Biscoitos
by Harumaki Umi
Summary: Presente de aniversário para o meu amigo, Haiiro! NaruXHina E tudo o que ela queria era resolver o problema dos biscoitos... Fic de MANAMI EVANS


**Minha primeira fic de Naruto aqui! Presente de aniversário para um amigo, Haiiro-baka! Parabéns de novo, embora já esteja atrasado! Por favor, leiam e comentem, é bem simples, mas acho que ficou boa!**

**Biscoitos**

Os biscoitos _tinham_ uma aparência deliciosa. Eram de baunilha com pedaços de chocolate, do tipo que se perdia uma tarde fazendo. De fato, havia levado uma tarde para aqueles ficarem prontos, ela inclusive ajudara a irmã mais nova a fazê-los. Aparentemente, Hanabi tinha um destino certo para os biscoitos, algo relacionado às amigas e a um colega de time. Mas acabara fazendo mais do que o previsto. Bem mais que o previsto.

Agora, ali estava ela com mais de uma dúzia de biscoitos, incerta sobre experimentá-los ou não, além do fato de que havia biscoitos o suficiente para quase três pessoas. O que fazer?

- Yo, Hinata!

- Kya!

Hinata perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo do banco em que estava direto para o chão sob o olhar confuso do loiro. De todas as pessoas que ela poderia encontrar naquele momento, tinha que ser justo ele. Seria karma?

- Na-na-na-naruto-kun! – conseguiu gaguejar após muito esforço.

- Você está bem, Hinata? – perguntou ele curioso. – Como conseguiu cair desse banco?

Sentia que seu rosto ia explodir. Por que aquela necessidade absurda e incansável de corar na frente dele?

- Eu... Eu... Estou bem... O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou num fio de voz.

- Eu estava indo para o Ichiraku, mas está fechado. – ele sentou no banco ao seu lado. "Kyaaa!" – Estou morrendo de fome! – falou com uma expressão sofredora.

Como ele podia ser tão lindo? Controle-se, Hinata, controle-se, você já teve o suficiente de passar vergonha na frente dele em todos esses anos. Mas estava mesmo com vontade de dar uma desculpa esfarrapada (isso se conseguisse verbalizar uma) e sair correndo.

- Oy, isso são biscoitos? – exclamou Naruto de repente.

- Ah! – por que não tinha guardado os biscoitos? – S... São... Eu...

- Posso pegar um, Hinata? – pediu ele lhe dando um enorme sorriso.

E por acaso ela conseguiria negar alguma coisa àquele sorriso?

- Claro... Mas... Não sei se estão bons...

Ele já pegava uma biscoito, mordendo com vontade. Hinata observou-o sorrindo, gostava dele por causa da sua simplicidade e naturalidade, por mais que todos o achassem imaturo e inocente demais, ela o admirava pela sua força de vontade e sabia que ele era muito gentil.

- Nossa! Hinata, esses biscoitos estão deliciosos! Foi você que fez?

Vermelha.

- Eu e minha irmã... Estão... Estão mesmo bons?

- Sim! Prove um!

Com a mão trêmula, pegou o biscoito que ele lhe oferecia e mordeu a pontinha. Estava bom mesmo, mas não tanto a merecer todos aqueles elogios, na sua opinião.

- Acho que ficou meio farinhento, Naruto-kun... – murmurou timidamente.

- Que nada! Estão ótimos! Você cozinha muito bem, Hinata!

Corou mais ainda, ele elogiou minha comida, Naruto-kun disse que eu cozinho bem... Calma, Hinata, não explode, não faz besteira... Você tem que falar, agora mesmo, não depois, não tem mais condições de guardar isso pra você. Vai em frente, fala pra ele.

- Na-Na-Naruto-kun... – era mais difícil do que parecia. – E-Eu...

- Hm? O que foi, Hinata?

Com aqueles olhos azuis olhando para ela, não conseguia. Vai logo, Hinata! Fechou os olhos com força.

- Eu... Eu... Eu... – agora estava parecendo uma vitrola quebrada. POR QUE TINHA QUE GAGUEJAR? – Eu queria...

Foi quando sentiu que havia algo na sua boca. Mais especificamente, um biscoito. Abriu os olhos e encontrou o rosto de Naruto sorridente a sua frente.

- (Naruto-kun!) – exclamou com dificuldade por causa do biscoito entre os dentes.

- Ano sa, Hinata... – por que o rosto dele estava chegando mais perto? – Esses biscoitos estão mesmo muito bons...

Ele mordeu a ponta do biscoito, tirando um pedaço e mastigando, ainda muito perto dela, com um sorriso quase infantil se desconsiderasse o que havia acabado de fazer. Quanto a ela, bom, estava extremamente vermelha (o que não era novidade) e deixou a metade do biscoito cair no chão.

- Naruto-kun!

- Ah, você derrubou! – ele olhou saudoso para o biscoito perdido. – Deixa eu pegar outro...

Ele colocou um entre os dentes e estendeu outro para ela sorrindo.

- Aqui, Hinata. Hã...?

Mas ela afastou sua mão e se aproximou dele ainda sentindo o rosto arder.

- Eu quero esse aqui. – murmurou sem pensar antes de morder o biscoito, mas mal mastigou o seu pedaço.

Porque os lábios dele deviam ter um gosto ainda melhor.

**P.S.: Lembrando que _Dia Chuvoso_ é da Eda Suzuki, minha prima... Acho que a personalidade do Naruto não está muito de acordo... A da Hinata, muito menos! XD Mas foi divertido escrever!**


End file.
